The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for coating blanks or the like, especially clothing inserts formed of textile material.
The problem of automatically coating blanks, especially clothing or garment inserts formed of textile material, has existed for quite some time. Oftentimes the attempts which have been made failed because the handling of the blanks, on the one hand, for delivery thereof to a coating device, and, on the other hand, during the coating due to the air permeability and possibly the traction sensitivity, especially in the wet condition, of the textile material, was associated with appreciable difficulties. In particular, attempts to transfer the blanks by means of conventional mechanical grippers and/or negative pressure grippers, have failed.